This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We transfected HeLa cells with the GFP-tagged N-terminus of Nup358, cryogenically disrupted the cells, and used the cell powder for immunoaffinity purifications. After several initial optimization experiments, we have confirmed the interaction of the transfected N-terminus with the endogenous full length Nup358, and are currently studying the interacting partners.